


La Verité

by The_Official_Girl_Wonder (chellachaz)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author quotes liberally, Gen, Naruto sees through Sasuke's BS, That is literally all this story is., Why did I title this in French?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellachaz/pseuds/The_Official_Girl_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke. "They'd never been anything but honest with each other...Plainly, sometimes brutally honest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Verité

They'd never been anything but honest with each other. Their relationship (friendship, rivalry, brotherhood?) may not have been perfect, but it was certainly honest. Plainly, sometimes brutally, honest.

_"I promised I wouldn't die until I killed him...my brother...He's still out there."_

The outrageous.

_"I always...hated you...Naruto."_

_"I...I always hated you too...Sasuke."_

_"You're one of the ones I want to fight the most."_

The heartfelt.

_"My precious comrades, falling right before my eyes..."_

The painful.

_"You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?!"_

_"And whenever I'm with you...I think, maybe...That's what it feels like to have a brother."_

_"You are my closest friend."_

Nothing was ever hidden between the two of them. They were transparent to each other.

_"So can you tell what I'm thinking, Naruto? Do you know what's on my mind?"_

So now, staring into his eyes-

"Your life was spared on a whim."

-he has to force himself to keep a straight face. Because it makes him want to laugh. He knows what Uchiha Sasuke sounds like when he's telling the truth. And right now, well...

The dark-haired boy's attempt at bluffing is almost cute. And he knows it.


End file.
